Feliz cumple
by Erly Misaki
Summary: cuando a ti se te olvida el cumpleaños de tu novio ¿que debes hacer?


**Hola:3**

**resumiendo esto, este es mi regalo de cumpleaños para Dankuso 96, sabes que cada vez que escribo sobre Dan y Runo me acuerdo de ti.**

* * *

Runo salto, bailo y se revolcó en su cama al leer la nota que encontró junto a su computadora. ¿Cómo había entrado hasta allí? ¿Quién sabe? Lo importante era que Dan la invitaba a una cena. Miro detenidamente el calendario frente a ella, el día estaba marco con un gran corazón, muchas estrellitas y tenía una gran nota en color neón: ¡IMPORTANTE! ¿Qué sería aquello? No importaba, tenía que arreglarse. Salto sobre la cama y se dirigió al armario. ¿Qué se pondría hoy? El dilema de toda mujer empezaba a causar estragos en su cabeza. Rápidamente tiro todas sus prendas al piso y empezó a elegir al azar. La gran nota en el calendario seguía inquietándola ¿Qué sucedía aquel día? Hizo un pequeño repaso mental, ¿Cuándo lo había escrito? ¿Por qué? ¡Plim! Un foco se encendió en la cabeza: ¡El cumpleaños de Dan!

-Dios, ¿Cómo se me va a pasar?- miro el reloj que descansaba en la mesa de noche: 4:30pm

¿Qué hacer? Como solucionarlo. No podía llegar a la cita y decir solamente: "Feliz cumpleaños" debía llevar un regalo. Pero ¿qué regalo? Su vida se estaba llenando de muchas incógnitas, demasiadas para el bien propio. Tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo, mientras marcaba el número de teléfono de su mejor amiga.

-hola, ¿con quien tengo el gusto?- contesto Alice, terminando de masticar una fresa.

-Alice, soy yo, Runo. Tengo un favor que pedirte, es que hoy es el cumpleaños de Dan y yo no lo recordaba- la plática con su amiga era llevada a cabo mientras ella corría por el vecindario y saltaba sobre todo objeto que se le atravesara, perros, botes de basura, bancas, incluso sobre un hidrante -¿Qué e recomiendas darle de regalo?

-mmm…. Difícil- Alice meditaba la pregunta mientras mordía otra fruta –que te parece una colonia o un viaje, uy si a mí me regalaran un día en el spa sería de lo mejor.

-pregunte por Dan no por ti.

-pues solo es mi opinión, pero creo que sería mejor si llamáramos a Shun, él es su mejor amigo, tal vez pueda ser de mayor ayuda.- Runo espero en la línea hasta que Alice hablo con Shun y puso la llamada en conferencia –ok, ¿Qué me recomiendas Shun?.

-hola Shun, ¿Qué tal todo?- comento con sarcasmo el muchacho mientras manejaba rumbo a casa de Alice –saben que ando si manos libres y me pueden detener porque infrinjo la ley.

-¿crees que eso me afecta a mí?- pregunto la peli azul en el mismo tono de su amigo –solo necesito un consejo para regalo de cumpleaños.

-bien, siendo mi amigo Dan el alagado, pues te recomiendo que le hagas un rico plato en cantidades exorbitantes que solo él pueda consumir.

-ja, ja- contesto Runo –mira como me rio

-no en serio- dijo Alice inmiscuyéndose –debes admitir que es una gran idea.

Runo bufo, no podía creer que en un momento de tensión como ese pudieran bromear. Ella estaba aterrada ante la idea de confesarle a su novio que había olvidado su cumpleaños. Recorrió toda la ciudad de un santiamén sin fruto alguno, no lograba encontrar algo adecuado para regalarle a Dan. Pasando junto a una tienda de anticuarios se miró en un vidrio, en su cuello aún descansaba el relicario que él le regalo el día en que le pidió ser su novia. Que lindos recuerdo guardaban los dos, tantas tonterías que pasaron juntos ¡y las que estaban por venir! Inspiro hondo y se recostó contra el cristal, casi atardecía. Los recuerdos empezaron a pasar rápidamente por su cabeza, se arremolinaron e hicieron salir algunas gotitas saladas por sus ojos. ¡Cuán feliz la hacía poder estar a su lado! Unos pasos lentos la alertaron, un muchacho se acercaba desde el callejón. Su primer pensamiento fue que era un ladrón, así que arranco a correr. Él, como ya lo había previsto, hecho a correr tras ella a toda velocidad, a unas pocas cuadras ella se dobló un tobillo.

"malditos zapatos" pensó, apretando su tobillo "justo hoy me pongo tacones"

-te ayudo- dijo el "ladrón" ofreciendo su mano, pero al acercarse a la lamparilla la peli azul pudo darse cuenta que era Dan.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- pregunto obviamente confundido

-mmm… pues,- "como se explican estas cosas kami" –verás, encontré tu nota para que esta noche tuviéramos una cita, luego mire el calendario y después recordé que era tu cumpleaños, ahora he corrido por toda la ciudad y no ha encontrado nada para darte de regalo, así esteba ahí llorando y recordando viejos tiempos cuando apareciste en el callejón, me asustaste y se me torció un tobillo.

La explicación se dio tan rápido que Dan solo entendió lo importante: Ella creía que era su cumpleaños y Se había asustado por su presencia.

-eh… Runo la verdad- se rasco la cabeza y empezó a reír un poco nervioso –hoy no es mi cumpleaños, yo cumplo en abril, es nuestro aniversario.

Runo se había sentido apenada algunas veces, pero esta vez se puso tan roja como un tomate puesto al sol en verano. Después la invadieron las ganas de reír, de reír a carcajadas, de ella y de lo irónica que era la vida. Entre sus espectáculo de risas intento pararse, pero su tobillo la hizo tambalear y caer a los brazos del castaño.

-lo bueno es que siempre terminas en mis brazos- le dijo él, cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de su rostro y le dio un beso, tierno y suave, perdonándole, o mejor dicho alabándole la hazaña del día.

-¡Aishiteru!- contesto ella una vez se separaron y él la cargó para llevarla a casa.

* * *

**Gracias por leer. Víctor, espero no ser la ultima en decearte un feliz cumple, que la pases muy muy bien y que todos tus deseos se cumplan.**

**Besos.. nos leemos**

**P.D: lectores espero sus reviews**


End file.
